Recuerdo de una Noche
by lunarisita
Summary: Mina tiene un sueño en el que recuerda una noche muy importante para su antigua vida. One-shot. Minako-Venus/Kunzite


**Recuerdos de una noche**

El viento agitaba con fuerza los arboles, sacudiendo sus ramas con violencia, la lluvia caía con una intensidad poco inusual en el centro de Tokio y golpeaba con fuerza la ventana de su habitación.

El sonido de los truenos le impedían sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo, y el frío le hacía abrazarse a si misma, mientras se removía debajo de las sabanas de su cama.

Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, aunque muy dispar con su risueña y enérgica personalidad, más de una vez se había visto cuestionándose la razón de aquello, aunque no tuviera nada que ver.

Pero el problema era que la percepción de su oído era demasiado extraordinaria, casi de manera exagerada. El crujido de una rama a varios metros de distancia le hacía ponerse en una posición agresiva, de ataque, una persona que se colocaba detrás suya sin avisar era inmovilizada mediante una llave de algún arte marcial que ella desconocía haber aprendido, y no era que no le vinieran bien ese tipo de reacciones sobre todo para el club de volleyball, pero se había dado cuenta de que en cierta manera sus reflejos la controlaban completamente.

Cuando Artemis la encontró y despertó sus poderes convirtiéndola en Sailor V, había pensado que esa era la razón de sus inusuales reacciones, lo extraño fue que a pesar de su entrenamiento y labores (de sailor) diarias, impedir secuestros, atrapar ladrones, pequeñas cosas comparadas con lo que hacía ahora, sus habilidades no mejoraron hasta que se convirtió en sailor Venus, que fue cuando estás se incrementaron de forma extraordinaria.

Entonces estaba contenta, con otras sailors eso no sería algo extraño, había otras que compartieran su misma extraña actitud.

Y sin embargo, muchas veces notaba que esos reflejos, esas habilidades de tomar el liderazgo y mando sobre las otras sailors era algo innato en ella. De todas maneras no era algo que ella pudiera contralar, y con el tiempo había aprendido que dejando que esa parte de ella tomara el mando durante los momentos crítico, las cosas le saldría satisfactoriamente.

El sonido de otro relámpago resonar en la lejanía interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras volvía a cambiar de postura entre las sabanas para conciliar el sueño, recordando que a día siguiente tenía clases y eso llevaba añadido el madrugar.

Había una parte dentro de su interior que sabía que esa noche volvería a tener sus sueños habituales, que después de años ignorándolos, había aprendido a prestarles atención, pues le proporcionaban sueños del pasado de su otra vida.

**OoOoO**

Venus recogió el velo de su vaporoso y dorado vestido, ignorando el punzante dolor de los tacones que portaban sus pies, mientras miraba desesperada hacia todos lados.

El bullicio proveniente del salón de baile la desconcentraba y limitaba sus movimientos, por lo que tenía que contenerse y respirar profundamente para no salir corriendo y romper el fastidioso pero importante protocolo, sobre todo mientras se encontrara bajo la atenta mirada de la reina Serenety.

Dirigió un vistazo disimuladamente hacia ella para ver si sospechaba algo y al ver como está saludaba a sus invitados, exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Se maldijo internamente, por enésima vez cuando vio como Jupiter y Marte se dirigían hacia la pista de baile con sus propios acompañantes, ignorando o simplemente no percatándose de su agitación interna.

Cogió la copa que le ofrecía un nervioso camarero mientras se preguntaba como estas podían estar tan tranquilas. Vio curiosa las mejillas sonrojadas de estas y se cuestiono si era por el alcohol ingerido o por la cercanía de sus acompañantes, por supuesto eso era algo que les preguntaría después, cuando la fiesta hubiera acabado aprovecharía para interrogarlas, echarles una buena bronca y luego se burlaría de ellas mientras se acostaba en la butaca de la sala privada perteneciente a las Sailors inners. Al día siguiente les haría realizar un entrenamiento diez veces más duro, como castigo por su poca profesionalidad. Ya se reiría ella al ver sus caras rojas del esfuerzo físico, y además por haberla ignorado se encargaría de que tuvieran agujetas por toda la semana.

—Sí sigues así vas a acabar por romper la copa, Venus— Le indicó con sarcasmo una persona a su lado.

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, y solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

―¡Kunzite! — Le respondió sorprendida al no haberlo visto acercarse—. Pensaba que no te gustaban estas fiestas

—Y no lo hacen. Solo lo hago por el príncipe—.Afirmó él sin cambiar el rictus de sus labios, como si lo que dijera fuera obvio.

Cualquier persona que no lo conociera como Venus podría afirmar que el gesto de su rostro era de desdén o incluso de desprecio, pero Venus lo conocía lo suficiente ya como para saber que el incesante movimiento de su pulgar significaba que el líder de los Shintennou estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, una cosa muy rara de vez y que Venus solo había presenciado una sola vez desde que lo conocía.

¡Claro! Se grito internamente con satisfacción. El debía tener el mismo problema que ella. Mientras ella había estado buscando a la escurridiza princesa Serenity durante horas; la cual había logrado escapar de su vigilante mirada usando algún método que Venus todavía no había logrado descubrir; Kunzite debía haber vivido la misma situación con Endymion.

—¿Has perdido al príncipe, verdad?

Él le respondió con un único gesto de afirmación.

Venus lo miró fijamente evaluándolo, no llevaba su habitual uniforme de general, si no un traje oscuro que solo hacía relucir tanto su cabello plateado como sus grises ojos, resaltando todo su atractivo.

Intentó no sonrojarse, después de todo ella era la diosa de amor, había estado toda la primera hora de la fiesta apartando babosos pretendientes, que la tosigaban sin parar, aunque no iba negar que le disgustara la situación.

Kunzite le hizo un gesto señalando la puerta que daba a los pasillos contiguos al jardín.

—He buscado por todo el salón, durante horas, no creo que estén aquí—. Le informó con tono cansado.

En cierta manera se veía exhausto, justo de la misma manera en que ella se encontraba.

Malditos príncipes enamorados, cada vez se volvían más estúpidos, pensó internamente una muy enfurecida Sailor Venus.

Siguió a Kunzite, poniéndose junto a él más cerca, para no levantar sospechas, después de todo no era nada raro en la corte que parejas se escabulleran en medio de un baile.

Estuvieron registrando el castillo y el jardín durante una hora más hasta que tuvieron que refugiarse por la creciente tormenta.

Exhaustos, enfurecidos y chorreando de agua, no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse junto a una de las sillas tapizadas dela entrada trasera que conducía al jardín.

La tormenta no parecía si no hacerse más fuerte, y no tardó en parecer el sonido de los relámpagos en el cielo nocturno.

Cuando oyó el primero, Venus dio un respingo asustada. En su planeta Natal Venus, siempre hacía buen tiempo por el calor interior de este, y jamás habían tenido una cosa como era todo lo que incluía una tormenta, lo había conocido cuando había sido nombrada una Sailor y se había mudado al palacio de la Luna, nunca se había acostumbrado y era una de las pocas cosas a las que Venus tenía un miedo irracional.

Cuando sonó el segundo, se agarró a Kunzite que la miró sorprendido. Este había visto a Sailor Venus en situaciones peliagudas sin mostrar ningún atisbo de miedo, ni disminuir su temple en lo más mínimo y ahora se enteraba que le tenía miedo a los relámpagos. No puedo evitar reírse en voz baja, le parecía una situación tan absurda como divertida.

Ella le miró enfadada soltando el agarre que él no había rechazado mientras ponía los brazos en sus caderas, sin embargo mientras se preparaba para una réplica mordaz, otro rayo sonó y la pilló tan desprevenida que se agarró al cuello del divertido general, cerrando los ojos.

Estuvo durante un tiempo tan asustada, que no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero para su sorpresa la mano derecha de él no rechazo el contacto, sino lo intensificó poniendo sus fuertes manos en la cintura de ella.

Esta abrió los ojos reconfortada por el calor de sus cuerpos, y se sorprendió al percatarse que Kunzite la miraba fijamente, y vio en sus ojos plateados algo que ella misma había sentido durante mucho tiempo.

Dejándose llevar por la noche, por el contacto que tanto habían evitado Venus acerco los labios a los de él, saboreándolos cuando el respondió al beso con mucha más intensidad de la esperada. Se dejaron llevar de nuevo por la pasión, por la tensión frustrada durante tanto tiempo, por los sentimientos reprimidos, siendo solo ellos dos. Olvidando por esa noche quienes eran ella y siendo solo dos personas normales.

Esa fue la primera vez que Venus desde que había sido nombrado líder de la seguridad de Serenity, se olvidó por completo de la princesa, dejándose llevar por lo que de verdad su corazón quería ser, ignorando su responsabilidad porque por una vez quería ser libre y sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

**OoOoO**

**C**uando Mina se despertó al día siguiente no pudo olvidar el recuerdo- sueño de la noche anterior, y hasta que Rey no se decidió a darle un torta en la cabeza, y Amy una regañina por la poca atención prestada no intentó volver a concentrarse en la clase de matemáticas.

Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar brillo de unos ojos completamente grises o el reflejo de un cabello plateado, aún menos el recuerdo del roce de sus labios o el olor a loción de aquel hombre, era algo que su corazón no le dejaba olvidar por más que Mina lo intentase.

Pero había comprendido algo relacionado a sus innatas reacciones; ella había sido, era y sería la líder de las sailors inners, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo

**A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace muchísimo tiempo que quería hacer algo de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, porque en inglés hay bastantes, pero en español hay apenas nada.**

**No sé si os gustará, os parecerá muy cliché o muy malo, pero me gustaría mucho saber vuestras opiniones.**

**¡Un beso!**

**Lunarisita **


End file.
